


Solangelo Drabble

by pensivereader



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blood of Olympus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensivereader/pseuds/pensivereader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick Solangelo Drabble I wrote. Takes place right after BOO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solangelo Drabble

Nico jogged back to the Apollo cabin, giddy with the joy of what he did with Percy. His heart was pounding after the confession but Nico felt freer than he had in a long, long time. Will Solace leaned against the door trying to look casually but Nico could see that he was exhausted. 

“I’m serious about the infirmary thing.” Will demanded as Nico stopped in front of him. 

“Looks like you might need a day in the infirmary too.” Nico replied. 

“What for?” Will sagged against the doorstep more. Nico noticed his pronounced bags under his eyes.

“How long has it been since you slept?” Nico asked.

“A couple of days at least. Gods! You reminded me how tired I am. I tend to forget when I’m in the infirmary.” Will rightened himself up. “Well, the least you can do is accompany me to the infirmary and keep me awake while I tend to the patients.”

“Well, I suppose I don’t want to perform anymore death rites because of faulty medicinal practices.” Will started laughing, a loud, clear laugh that made Nico's face transform into a smile. 

“I guess you can keep me awake by telling me how you are feeling.” Will started walking towards the infirmary.

“What do you mean ‘how I am feeling’?” Nico asked keeping up with Will.

“I mean turning into a ghost can’t be good for anyone. How did that feel? Did you ever like completely phase out? How ghosty are you feeling now?”

Nico laughed before replying, “That’s going to take a while to explain.”

“I have time.” Will stated, crinkles lightening up his eyes. Nico looked at Will and decided that maybe it was time that he moved on in his life and opened up a new chapter.


End file.
